


It Never Grows Old

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It Never Grows Old

Saul hates their tent so they go for walks that get longer every day. One day they find themselves so far away from what's considered civilization these days that Ellen strips all her clothes off and takes off in a run.

He runs after her protesting that he's too old for these games but he still catches her, tugging her down to the ground and entering her in a way that's anything but old. It's as energetic and powerful as their first time and the only thing that's changed with age is how much more she wants and loves him.


End file.
